


New Arrivals

by TraeicOctirom



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Photocomic, Toys, toy comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraeicOctirom/pseuds/TraeicOctirom
Summary: I've recently been inspired to make some photocomics with my Transformers figures.
Kudos: 11





	1. Jazz Dances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post. I don't know how anything works. Any advice or feedback to help me flounder through is appreciated!


	2. "Special Skill Set"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is saddled with some unwanted responsibility and thinks he has better things to do. Optimus _insists._  
>  **There is no escape.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bear no malice toward nanny-bots, glorified babysitters or caretakers otherwise.


End file.
